Many Happy Returns
by ajfankeith
Summary: A one-shot in honour of Jackson's birthday.


Many Happy Returns

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV._

_-O-_

_PREFACE: Set in the present day, with Aaron and Jackson having been a couple for three years. Jackson's birthday comes around again and he gets the best present ever!_

_-O-_

18th July, 2013

The modern shopping centre in Hotten was quite busy as Aaron and Jackson looked through various shop windows. Aaron was in his usual sullen mood, there were other things that he would much prefer to do. In fact, he would like to do anything else at all, rather than go shopping. Jackson headed for a clothes shop and dragged a disinterested Aaron into it. Jackson had a spring in his step, but Aaron was dragging his heels and had a scowl on his face.

"What have we come in here for?" Aaron was obviously in one of his sulky states of mind.

Jackson brushed off Aaron's attitude, he knew his boyfriend well after three years and he accepted his moods as they were part of his make-up and made him the man he was: the man he loved, "They had a fleece in here the other day that I liked, I nearly bought it but I couldn't make up my mind."

Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, they've still got it," Jackson found his desired garment on a rail made a grab for it. He showed it to Aaron, "What do you think?"

Aaron studied the fleecy top, which was light grey with red piping, "It's alright I s'pose!"

"I should have known better than to ask your advice," Jackson scowled, "You're obviously not in the mood for clothes shopping, plus you're not exactly Emmerdale's answer to Gok Wan!"

Aaron realised that Jackson was getting a little tired of his irritable behaviour, "I'm sorry Jackson, it's a nice top...tell you what, if you like it and as it's your birthday soon, I'll buy it for you."

"Oooh!" Jackson adopted a high-pitched voice, "What's come over you."

"Well, I was thinking, I'll be scratching my head as usual, wondering what to get you. This way, I can get you exactly what you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Jackson smiled, "OK, the tills are over there," he handed the top to Aaron and indicated the pay point with his finger.

After Aaron had paid, they left the shop. Aaron was carrying the bag containing Jackson's present. He paused by a newsagent's shop, "I need to get my car mag," he said.

"I'll just get some cash out while you're in there," Jackson looked at Aaron with a smile, "There's an ATM just across the way, I'll see you in a minute, babe."

Aaron disappeared into the shop and reappeared moments later with his magazine and a scratch card. He met Jackson who was walking away from the cash machine.

"You still wasting your money on those?" Jackson nodded towards the card.

"You'll thank me when I hit the jackpot," Aaron retorted.

"Well, have you won anything?" Jackson asked.

"I haven't got anything to scratch it with...I'll do it when we get home."

On the way back to Emmerdale, Jackson's van spluttered and rolled to a halt on the Hotten road, "Oh great!" he exclaimed.

"Probably the usual trouble," Aaron suggested as he climbed out to take a look.

After a few minutes of tinkering under the bonnet, Aaron asked Jackson to start the engine and the van juddered back into life. Aaron climbed back into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, babe," Jackson looked at his boyfriend fondly, "What would I do without you, eh?"

"You'd have to find a sugar daddy who'd buy you a new van!" Aaron chuckled.

"That's the only way I could get a new one," Jackson replied, "I've not got enough in the bank for a new pushbike, let alone a van! I could do with a replacement though, this old heap is due for the knackers yard, I don't know what I'd do if it let me down on a job."

xxxxxxxxxx

20th July, 2013

Aaron was a little peeved. He had wanted to have a lie-in and spend some time in bed with his other half, leisurely making love to each other, but Jackson had a job to do so he had left early. Aaron climbed out of bed and, as he grabbed hold of his clothes in readiness to get dressed, something fell to the floor and he picked it up. It was the scratch card that he had bought a couple of days earlier: he had stuffed in his pocket and promptly forgotten all about it. He grabbed a coin from the bedside cabinet and began to scratch away. As he did so, he became excited when he revealed three matching fifty-thousand pound symbols!

"Oh my God!" Aaron gasped, realising he had won what was, in his terms, a fortune. He grabbed his mobile phone to call Jackson but, thinking that his boyfriend would be on the road, he ditched that idea. Then a plan started to form in his mind and he decided to keep the win a secret, just until Jackson's birthday. He knew just how to surprise his partner this year.

xxxxxxxxxx

4th August, 2013

Sunday mornings were Aaron's favourite. He could spend as long as he liked in bed with his boyfriend as Jackson rarely worked on Sunday. But, this Sunday was special: it was Jackson's birthday. The young builder roused and looked into a pair of blue eyes that he never tired of staring into.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous," Aaron was grinning broadly and gave Jackson a gift-wrapped package. Jackson knew what was in it, but the fact that Aaron had gone to the trouble of wrapping it made it all the more special.

"Thanks, babe!" Jackson showed his gratitude with a kiss. He tore the paper open, finding the expected fleece inside, "That's just what I wanted, how did you know?"

Aaron chuckled, "A little matter of being in the shop with you might have helped. Anyway, that's not your main present!"

"It isn't?" Jackson was slightly mystified, "Don't tell me you've gone out and bought a diamond-studded Rolex!"

"No, the jewellers were fresh out of those...I've got you something far better than that."

Jackson was wondering where this was all heading, but he knew that he was going to have fun finding out.

After breakfast, Aaron insisted on Jackson accompanying him to the garage.

"I don't think I ever remember you working on a Sunday," Jackson looked perplexed, "This Sunday of all Sundays...Cain hasn't got you working on my birthday has he?"

Aaron produced the keys to unlock the doors, with a bemused Jackson looking on, "No, I'm not working today, but there is something in here I want you to see."

As Aaron opened the doors Jackson saw a brand new, sparkling blue Mercedes van parked inside, "What's this?"

"This, my lovely man, is YOUR new van!" Aaron grabbed Jackson and planted a big kiss on his partner's lips.

"But..." Jackson stuttered, "Where...I mean how...I mean..."

"You remember that scratch card I bought when we were out shopping?"

"Yeah."

"And you said I was wasting my money and I'd never win anything."

"Yeah."

"Well, I won fifty thousand smackers! So, I bought this for your birthday!"

Jackson was rendered speechless. Not only was news of Aaron's win a shock, but the fact that Aaron had bought him a van with some of the proceeds knocked him for six, "I don't know what to say," Jackson finally managed to utter when the power of speech returned to him.

"I love you Jackson: and I want to give you everything...because you are everything to me."

Inside the garage, standing next to Jackson's new vehicle, they embraced and kissed.

"You really shouldn't have spent all that money on me," Jackson was still gob-smacked, "You could have treated yourself to something."

"Oh, don't worry, I've got a little motor on order for me, but I wanted you to have something to replace that old, clapped-out heap of yours. I know how important it is for you to have something reliable."

Jackson kissed Aaron again, "You are so brilliant, do you know that? I love you so much," Jackson was almost in tears.

Aaron saw how emotional his boyfriend was and he decided to lighten the mood, "I guess your wish for a sugar daddy came true after all."

Jackson laughed, "Babe, I think you're a bit young to be a sugar daddy!"

"What can I say?" Aaron had a cheeky grin on his face, "I'm a fast developer! Well? You gonna take her out for a spin? I've filled her with fuel so she's ready to go."

Jackson turned serious, "Yeah, we'll go in a minute...but there's something I want to ask you first."

Aaron could see that Jackson had something on his mind, "Ask me anything, any wish is yours on your birthday."

"Aaron, we've been going out together for three years, did you know that?"

"Yeah, I know...your point being?"

"Well, there's no-one in the world I'd rather be with...you are my life now. Without you, I have nothing...what I'm trying to say...rather badly, is...will you marry me?"

Aaron looked stunned. He had not expected Jackson to pop the question, standing in the middle of his place of work and next to his brand new van. But, he soon regained his composure when he realised that there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to be Jackson's life partner, "Yeah...of course I will!"

They did not know how long they had kissed for and only stopped when they heard a cough, "I thought you two love-birds would be having a road test by now," Cain was standing there looking at them with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Aaron and Jackson pulled apart, "Jackson's just proposed," Aaron informed him, grinning broadly.

"Proposed what?" Cain asked.

"Marriage, you Muppet!" Aaron did not often cheek his uncle, but he didn't care on this occasion.

"About time too!" Cain looked at Jackson, "I wondered when you were going to make an honest man of him!" he jerked his head towards Aaron.

"It'll take some doing, but I'll try my best," Jackson's sarcasm never failed him.

Cain extended his hand and shook Jackson's hand and then Aaron's, "I'm dead chuffed for ya!" he said, warmly, "So, the drinks are on you down at the Woolie then?"

"I think we can just about afford it," Aaron smirked.

"I should think so," Cain said, "New van...new car...a wad of cash in the bank! Mind you, now you'll have the expense of a wedding as well."

"Yeah," Aaron looked at Jackson, still with his arm around him, "but this one here is worth every penny, aren't you gorgeous?"

"I'd better go before I throw up on that shiny paintwork!" Cain nodded towards the van, but his sarcastic remark was covering his true feelings. He was secretly delighted for the pair of them.

Later, Aaron and Jackson spent a very pleasant evening in the Woolpack. Everyone wished Jackson a happy birthday and they were all thrilled to hear about their wedding plans: especially Pearl, who could not contain her gushing enthusiasm for her 'gay grandsons'! The couple had become very popular in the village and seemed to fit seamlessly into the community. No-one cared that they were two guys. In most people's eyes, they were just a couple who had fallen in love and everyone could see how devoted they were to each other. Everybody was delighted with the news and even Chas and Hazel were getting on together for once!

xxxxxxxxxx

Much later, Aaron and Jackson were in their bed. Jackson had his arm around Aaron's shoulders and Aaron nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"Thanks for today," Jackson said, softly, "It's been my best birthday ever!"

"So," Aaron also spoke softly, trying not to break the mood, "You got everything you wanted, did you?" Aaron lifted his head to gaze into Jackson's beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, there's nothing else I could have asked for. I've got a new van, the top I wanted and a gorgeous lad who has promised to be my husband."

"You ARE a lucky birthday boy!" Aaron was teasing him, but he didn't mind one bit.

They kissed and a silent communication passed between them. Each of them knew that they had found the only other person in the world that would fulfil them and make them whole. Their bond was strong and pure and they knew that life would always be good from that moment on.


End file.
